Maybe I'll Get Another Chance
by GhostDog401
Summary: Sequel to Without a Second Glance this tells what happens to Danny: Danny's fading losing his will to live after loosing his humanity to the Guys in White he comes back only to have forgotten everyone even his love Sam.
1. Here but, Forgotten

**Maybe I'll Get Another Chance**

Summary: Sequel to _Without a Second Glance _this tells what happens to Danny.

**Chapter 1 Here but, Forgotten**

Phantom flew down in to his old house. His room was the same and his frozen body lay there in its block of ice. It had been four months and 28 day since the GIW (Guys In White) accident and he was running out of time. 3 days left at the most. He was now see through intangible or not. Ghost fights were getting harder as he started to weaken; he had almost been caught by Skulker twice now only escaping because of Sam who had been following him whenever she could.

Just then he heard the door knob turn and was about to go intangible and fly away when pain erupted in him and he collapsed. Withering in pain, a memory was coming back to him. Usually during the pain he forgot the memories, but today he remembered. Then it all went black, the last this he remembered was a runny make-up, blood shot eyed Sam walking into the room and gasping, "Danny!"

DREAM

"_Danny where are you," 5 year old Sam giggled._

_Danny giggled from under the kitchen table. Covered by the table cloth he made sure not to talk._

"_Danny please tell me where you are please," Sam tried again._

_Danny said nothing._

"_Danny help!" Sam screamed._

_Danny was up in a heartbeat and looking for Sam. She stood in front of him smiling, "Got'cha," She smiled._

"_Hey not fair. One day you might actually be in trouble and I won't come because you tricked me too much," Danny pouted._

"_Oh Danny," Sam said. "You'll always come to my rescue. Now watch me get Tucker."_

DREAM END

"Danny, wake-up, please wake-up," A soft voice whispered. It was so far away, but he could hear it and he lay still.

Danny he almost never heard that name anymore it was always. "You ruined my life Phantom now you're going to pay," or "I love you Invisi-Bill. You must love me because I'm cute and popular." And every now and then a "No he doesn't. Miss. Swallow Witch!" **(In case you didn't get it the people are Valerie, Paulina, and Sam) **

"Danny," This time he felt a hand stroke his head. This voice was a new voice. Older and more sisterly, but he didn't remember the voice.

Danny **(Unless I say Danny's dead body or something like that then its Phantom)** groaned and the younger voice yelled, "Danny. Oh Danny. I missed you!" Tight arms went around him and gave him a hug.

Danny opened his eyes are saw two people, A cute Goth chick, and an older girl who had red hair and a blue head band. **(Sam and Jazz) **Danny blinked he knew these people, but he didn't remember how or who they were, "Who are you?" Danny spoke softly. "I-I can't remember and well I know I know you but. . ." His voice trailed off.

The Goth broke into sobs and said, "It's happening."

"It might just be the shock?" The older girl offered.

"No he's forgetting, Jazz we have to do something now!" The Goth yelled.

Jazz, why did that name seem so familiar? Why didn't he remember anyone? Just then an African-American kid came running into the room. He looked familiar too, he had on a red hat, glasses, and was carrying a PDA.

"Danny," He yelled. "You made it back!"

Danny blinked and as his cheeks flushed he ask. "Um, sorry who are you?"

The kid stopped and said, "Dude your kiddin' right. I've been your best friend since like forever."

Danny just blinked confused, "I'm sorry. I-I know that I 'should' know you, but I don't. It's like it was all burned away or something, but I do remember that you've saved me from Skulker." He pointed to the Goth chick. "And that you have sucked me into something small and tight before," HE finished pointing to the girl called Jazz.

He swear he heard Jazz whisper, "Out of all the things he could remember me by and he gets this." She shook her head cheeks flaring with embarrassment as the Goth and the other kid laughed.

Just then the boy, who was supposed to be his best friend, bumped into the night stand and it fell over. All of a sudden Danny's eyes grew big and he yelled, "Hey I know you your Bad-Luck Tuck!"

This time it was Tuck's **(Remember that's all he remembers of the name) **turn to turn red as he shuddered, "R-Really dude I've been trying to forget that."

This time Danny laughed with them. "I have pieces," He said, brow furrowing in concentration. "I remember that you're a Ultra-Recyclable Vegetarian **(Points to Sam) **I remember before you became Bad-Luck Tuck that you were a Techno Geek and that you still are, **(Points to Tucker) **I remember that you never liked ghost hunting in tell you found out something about me, but I can't remember what **(Points to Jazz)** and that's it really." Danny shrugged. "Sorry."

The Goth gave him a crumbled piece of paper it had been torn and water stains were on it, but he could read a view lines it read.

Friends, Family, and every_ else,

I'm sorry, but I can't take over a dead body, maybe you can find a way_, but as for now I'm all Phantom. I'll freeze my _ just enough to keep it in tact, for about five months. When you've found something you want to try send me a sign. I'll stay in Amity Park, _ continue _ protect _ town. _ you can't have a funeral for me _ going to _ me back then say I _ caught by ghost. (Please say the _ Ghost) I have five months of my afterlife left; _ form is leaving me, _ now. I am _ starting to fade. See if you can contact _ aka _she's my clone she may be able to help. (Sorry don't know where she is) My memories are fading to, I can't remember anything _ portal accident. (Ask Sam and Tucker they'll tell _ what_. I'm sorry to leave, but it will be _ this way.

-D_y

_ for what it's worth now. I loved you _.

Danny just stared at the note, he knew these people, but one name stood out more the name Sam. "Sam," Danny whispered. "Sam who was Sam? I can't remember, but-but we had a friendship maybe something stronger than that."

The Goth opened her mouth to speak, but Jazz shock her head and said, "Let him figure it out for himself."

The Goth showed the hurt on her face, but that was all. "Your real name is Tucker, isn't it?" Danny asked the Techno Geek.

"Yes," The boy said.

"Okay, then so we have Jazz, Tucker, and who are you," He pointed to the Goth.

The Goth looked hurt and what she said hurt Danny too, "Someone who wishes you at least remembered your feelings." With that she walked away and out the door.

Danny just sat there the letter still in his hands, eyes full of sadness, and thoughts full of wishes.

**Danny doesn't remember hardly anything WHAT WILL HAPPEN?**

**Please Review**


	2. Painful Reminders

**Chapter 2 Painful Reminders**

_**2 days left for Danny to live**_

Danny lay staring at the ceiling. So many memories were stored away, but he was unable to grab them. He was lost in his own mind, and he worried that he would always be lost.

A knock came softly to his ears and he muttered a, "Come in."

Two people walked in a women and a man. The woman had red hair, like Jazz's, and wore a blue hazmat suit. The man was large; he had graying black hair, like the body in the corner, and had on an orange hazmat suit. They both looked as if they had been crying, mainly the women.

Danny sat up and asked, "So who are you guys. Do I know you too?"

The women in turn broke into sobs and Danny's imminently knew that he had said the wrong thing. A memory broke through the barrier of forgetfulness and for a brief moment Danny had a memory of these people it wasn't pleasant. It involved a lot of pain and him dying? How was that possible? He had died before that he knew that much, but it was like another part had died.

"Danny," The women whispered. "Do you have any memory of us? Any at all good or bad?"

Danny nodded his head, but he didn't want to say it involved him dying. All the same the adults seemed to smile.

"Danny were so sorry, we were wrong you were a hero, please forgive us," The women begged.

Danny said a bit confused, "I forgive you." He wasn't sure about what he was forgiving them for, but he knew that before he had forgiven them.

The women smiled softly and then the pain hit him and a memory came fighting to get free. His head pounded, and the women seemed to see it. So many faces filled his head and he screamed in pain.

The women had reached his side by now and was sobbing, "Jack we need to do something we started this. Go get Jazz, Tucker, Sam, anybody." The fat man was out before you could say ghost running and screaming, "Jazzy we need you in Danny's room now."

The pain lessened, but Danny continued to breathe heavily. The pain had been horrible and he had seen horrible things, but now he knew the women and opening his eyes he whispered, "Mom?"

The women's eyes filled with tears and she nodded, "Yes, Danny do you remember?"  
Danny concentrated, "No, I mean I remember that you're my mom and that Jazz is my sister. I remember that the fat guy was my dad." Mom laughed at this. "Your name's Maddie and dad's is Jack. Jack is trigger happy and that you guys did something pretty bad to me."

This time Maddie didn't laugh instead she frown and she looked like she was going to start to cry again, but she didn't instead she said, "Danny we killed you." She spoke softly almost a whisper. "You were changed into a halfa a half ghost, half human, we thought that you needed to be fixed. That your ghost self was evil, so we sent the Guys In White to come capture you, and _fix you_, but instead you were killed, when your ghost half came out of you. We brought you back here, but when Sam came up a moment later you were gone leaving a note saying that if we discovered a way to help you to send you a sign. We have tried over and over, but we have nothing."

_Who are the Guys In White, _Danny Wondered

Just then Jazz ran in followed by Tucker and Jack, the girl named Sam, wasn't there and Danny tried not to show the disappointment on his face, he had wanted to know who she was. He had a feeling though he had already seen her.

"Has he remembered anything else? " Jazz asked.

"Yes," Maddie nodded. "He knows who I am as well as Jack, and he knows that Jazz is his sister."

"Um can I ask as question?" Danny asked.

"Hold on dude in a sec," Tucker said. "Okay um Mrs. F I have an idea." Tucker pulled out a Laptop from his backpack and pulled up a file. He then showed it to everyone else. "Okay you remember how Sam and I told you about the Fenton Ghostcatcher."

Everyone, but Danny nodded. (Danny just had a confused look on his face)

"Okay then well I think we can upgrade that just a little and we can morph Danny back with his body. I did some research and Danny's body still has a little life left in it if we can do it before the end of tomorrow we can save him, I'm sure of it!" Tucker finished by pointing to the blueprints on his laptop. "Here are the blueprints we just have to build it."

Everyone nodded and left the room in a hurry, Danny tried to get up to help, but instantly feel over. "Danny!" Everyone yelled. Jazz was the first to him; she helped him up and told him, "Don't move." Then she was off.

It was only then did Danny realize that he still didn't know who Sam was, but he knew now more than ever that he had seen her before. He just couldn't remember where, it was then that he saw the note on the frozen body.

Shakily he half walked half floated over to the note and picking it up he read.

Danny,

Your human self is dead if there's any way at all that you could connect with him again then we would forever be grateful. Even if you are Phantom we know now that we were wrong and were really sorry son. We love you ghost or not, you're welcome to stay whether or not you can connect with your body.

-Family and Friends

P.S Sam says she loves you for what it's worth

Danny's hand trembled as it all came back Sam, Sam was the cute Goth and-and he had been called Clueless forever. He remembered that this was his body; his body tingled as he remembered hurtful ghost fights and painful memories. It was faint, but then again it was better then nothing. He now knew that Sam was the person he had been waiting for. Then it all went black as he entered a new world, the world of memories.

**Flashback**

"_Danny," A soft voice filled Danny's ears just as he was about to fly off and a hand touched his shoulder._

"_Sam," He said turning around. He was stuck as Phantom then, it had only been a few months since this memory._**(Like 3 months since last book)**

"_Danny, come back. I need you, now that I know, I can't just sit here! What if you start to forget me and what if you die, "Sam half cried, half yelled._

"_Oh Sam," Danny brushed her hair out of her face."I'll never forget you. Maybe it will slip for a while, but you will always be there. You're my reason to live right now. Sure there's Tuck, Jazz, Mom, and Dad, but you. You're special, you keep me here, your love is what I live for." With that he flew off. Trying to ignore Sam's screams his name echoing in his ears._

**End Flashback**

**Sorry if short, but I was running out of Ideas. **

**I THINK Chapter 3 is going to be the last one.**

**(Tell me if you want it to last longer)**

** !Please Review! **


	3. Meeting Another Memory

**Chapter 3 Meeting Another Memory**

**(Okay there will be one more Chapter. Wanted him to meet Dani)**

_Day left for Danny to live._

_Progress on Ungraded GhostCatcher 60%_

Danny awoke to soft hands pushing him. A opened his eyes, cracks into the real world, but he didn't want to leave the world of memories and dreams. The hands shook him more valiantly and reluctantly he sat up, head spinning and hands shaky.

Green eyes stared at him, they were filled with worry. The girl standing over him wasn't Sam, but she was someone else someone who he loved maybe even a little more than Sam, but not in that way. More in the way someone loves family.

"Danny?" The girl spoke his name softly; she couldn't be more then 12 years old. "Danny, I came here. I-I knew you were in trouble after you stopped showing up at school. I'm sorry I never told you, but I've been in the next town over. I come over here every once in a while, but when I stopped seeing you **(Human Self) **and only Phantom I knew something was wrong."

Danny sat up and groaned, "Who are you? I'm sorry, but I've been forgetting a lot of things lately, but maybe you can remind me."

The girl's eyes started to fill with tears as she spoke softly, "I'm your clone, but you call me your cousin. I'm a halfa like you, or at least you were a halfa. I flew off pretty dramatically after you stabilized me, but I never had the heart to go very far."

The girl looked so familiar, Danny knew that she had been close to him. "Can I see your human half, it may help?" Danny asked.

The girl smiled and two blue rings circled her body and spread apart north to south. Green eyes, were replaced by baby blue, white hair, was gone to black and a hat, the black and white suit was replaced, by an old sweater and jeans, and the DP symbol disappeared all together.

Danny's eyes grew wide, "Dani, I remember you. You attacked me at first and you used to serve some weird Fruit-Loop, but then you became like a cousin to me. You have a mind of your own clone or not."

Dani smiled, "It's good to have you back, but I can see that I missed things. What happened?" Dani started at the dead body behind Danny.

Danny sighed and whispered, "I don't know. I have no memory except some glimpses and most the time they aren't good memories."

"It's okay Danny, I just hope that this will be over soon and maybe I can help, who knows?"

Danny half smiled he liked this girl, "Say maybe you can help me remember some other things like who the Fruit-Loop is."

Dani broke out laughing and said, "I wish I had a video camera! I love how you remember Vlad as a Fruit-Loop! Man that guy must really be one!"

"Vlad? Is he the Fruit-Loop?"

Dani nodded, "Yep," Then in a softer voice continued, "He's you archenemy and he created me. I was a _failed _clone. One of the _steps _to get a _perfect son."_ Danny heard the words failed, steps and perfect son get spat out.

"Dani," Danny said softly. "I need to see the girl named Sam, you know the Goth. I need to tell her something, but it hurts to use my powers a lot. Could you maybe get her?"

Dani smiled and replied, "Yes, anything to help you. I know Sam don't worry."

She was about to fly off when Danny grabbed he and whispered, "Tell her I remember."

Dani nodded a bit confused and flew off.

Danny sighed and let another memory sink into his mind.

**Flashback**

_He was in a lab, Dani was strapped to a table getting shock and she was melting into a bunch of green icky stuff._

"_Dani I can't break them are you feeling brave?" Danny asked._

"_A little weak in the knees actually and I don't even have knees anymore!" Dani cried back._

_Danny, got a worried look in his eyes as he sprayed something on Dani and then stepped back._

"_I think it's too late. Good-Bye Danny, I lo. . ." Dani melted into the bin._

_Danny knelt down next to it and tears began to come to his eyes, "No Dani I failed you."_

_But, the memory wasn't over and Danny saw Dani's head rise out of the muck and jump out. "Yahoo," She yelled and Danny smiled both in the dream and in real life, because he now knew that his cousin was someone he could always count on._

**End Flashback**

**Okay I know I said that this would be the LAST chapter**

**But I had to have Danny meet Dani ;)**

**So this is a set up 4 is most likely going to be the last one.**

**(This Only Took up the morning of the last DAY)**

**Please review!**


	4. The Final Chapter

**Chapter 4 The Final Chapter**

**(I'll go through percents as the story goes on)**

_Only minutes for Danny to live._

_Progress on Ungraded GhostCatcher 95%_

Danny now lay on the ground of the lab Danny stared at the ceiling a faraway look in his eyes. He only had minutes to live and Dani and Sam had not yet returned, he needed to tell Sam. He needed to tell her even if he was to die.

_GhostCatcher at 97%, _The computer crackled in its data received voice.

Danny sighed he knew he was running out of time. Tucker knew, his mom knew, his dad knew, Jazz knew, everyone knew, just no one would admit defeat.

His body was now lying next to him. Dead in its frozen tomb, he wanted to be dead too right now, rather than wait uncertain, but he knew that he couldn't do that to his friends and family.

So he just laid there waiting out the slow death that was inedible. How many more minutes did he have left to live, was it even minutes at all was it seconds now. Was it counting down slowly?

He looked at his transparent legs, they couldn't even hold him and he watched as they soon began to disappear all together, he sighed and laid back down his head.

_GhostCatcher at 98%, _The computer spoke again.

Maddie, Jack, Tucker, and Jazz came running down the stairs, still no Dani still no Sam. Danny sighed.

_GhostCatcher at 99%_, The voice spoke out clearly through the quite room and everyone hustled getting ready to push buttons and help Danny and his body through.

The nothingness had now reached Danny's knees and he watched wide eyed as it slowly crept up his legs soon he had none. "Hurry," He yelled.

_GhostCatcher complete. Way to go Jack Fenton! The voice yelled._

Danny unfroze the body causing the nothingness to progress faster. "Now," Tucker yelled and Danny was tossed through with the body.

The pain hit at once, it was like a million pieces of glass stabbing his body and then getting pulled out and then in and then out. He screamed in pain, and almost blacked out then it was over and he lay 'breathing' hard on the floor. Wait breathing was he alive.

The next shock was all the memories that came back, it was like the war in his head had ended and the memories over rid the forgetfulness smashing invisible walls and storming his brain.

"It worked," A far off voice said. Was it Jazz or Maddie?  
"Danny he remembered me I have to tell him move Tucker," A new voice entered the room. "Danny Danny wake-up I can't lose you again. Danny!"

The voice screamed his name over and over, but Danny was slowly losing his life, slowly losing the will. Faces started to appear, but they were blurry and most unrecognizable. "Can't," he coughed. "My time, have to go."

"No!" The word was said with such force that Danny was snapped awake for a second.

"Keep talking, it's working," A new voice yelled.

"Danny remember all our times together. Freakshow, remember his orb fight death like you fought his control. Remember how you loved me; remember how I was always there."

"Hey I was too," A boy's voice yelled.

"Shut-up Tucker! Danny please remember, please live," A face appeared. The girls black hair was a mess, her make-up was running, and her eyes were bloodshot from crying, her face was tear streaked, but her smile was warm, in other words she was beautiful. Then the face got a name Sam, then the name brought memories and those memories brought other memories.

Danny coughed and sat up shakily, but rather then speak words he wrapped his arms around Sam and whispered just loud enough for her to hear, "Thank you, you never gave up on me. Not in any of my memories."

Sam blushed and pulled away from Danny and whispered, "Your welcome."

Then Danny was swarmed, the first one to him was Dani (Flying at 20 MPH) she knocked him over and he laughed, "It's good to see you too Dani, I remember you all of you." He pointed from Tucker, to Jazz, to Sam, to Maddie, to Jack.

Jack and Maddie smiled and waited as Danny caught up with his friends, cousin, and sister. Then he turned to them although the disgust didn't appear on his face it showed up in his voice, "I remember what you did, and I forgive you, but I hope you guys know that I'll always have the Guys In White on my back."

Jack and Maddie looked at floor like guilty children, and then smile. They won't Danny.

Danny blinked, "Wait how."

Maddie took out a metal glove and showed it to him. Danny blinked again, "But how I destroyed it."

Maddie smiled, "It runs on ghost energy, and over time most ghost powered items return, Sam told us what it did and we used it on the Guys in White."

Danny then asked a question that was on every kid's mind, "Then why didn't you use it on me."

This time Maddie blink and then blushing said, "Honestly I never tried. But, I studied this and it won't do that type of work, it power isn't as great as before and it doesn't work for almost a year after the first try and I figured making the GIW forget was more important mainly if you lived. No offence dear."

Danny just smiled and said, "Never mind that and now I have other business." Turning to Sam he asked, "Do you still have the ring I gave you a while back?"

Sam stared at him and nodded her head, then giving him the ring she asked, "Who's Wes."

This time Danny smiled and flipping the ring he said, "Not Wes, but Sam. This was for you, and I hope that you will be my girlfriend."

Sam's face lit up like a Christmas tree and yelled, "Yes, yes of course!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and Danny smiled a childish grin.

He almost laughed at what he saw over Sam's shoulder. Jack was giving his a thumbs-up, Maddie was blowing her nose, Tucker was telling Jazz to pay up and saying that he had other payments to collect, and Jazz was shaking he head as she paid Tucker.

Danny smiled yep life was normal again, as if to prove the point his ghost sense went off and pulling away from Sam he said, "I'm Going Ghost," and flew off in a dramatic flash.

**Is This the End?**

**Yes and No end of main Story Yes, but two bonus chapters will be up soon as I did before.**

**One will explain what happened with Sam and Dani**

**The other will explain what happens after the story**

**Also I might put up some sneak peeks**

**Plus A Story Off of This One About VAL**


	5. Bonus Chapter What happened NEXT

**Bonus-Chapter 1 What happened NEXT**

For Sam: Eventually everyone caught on that she was dating Danny _Phantom _and many of the girls, mainly Paulina started to try and convert her over to the A-List, but every offer she refused. Valerie tried to get Sam to see that _Phantom _was evil over and over, but Sam ignored her. Eventually Danny Fenton and Phantom started coming to school with each other, mostly lunch. Phantom always sat next to Sam and soon Danny's table was almost always full. Paulina for once in her life was left sitting alone.

For Danny: He returned to school using the excuse that he had been captured by ghosts, the scar on his face remained, but that was the only reminder of the awful memories. He had smiled as Valerie said she was going to kill Phantom for what he did.** (I know she automatically assumes Phantom)** Danny had a million stories to tell and for about an hour, before Phantom, he was one of the most popular kids in the school. Mr. Lancer allowed him to pass the grade, seeming that he was kidnapped.

For Tucker, he got over 2,000 dollars since no one believed that Sam would hook up with Phantom. (Of course he blew it on three new PDAs, a Laptop, and a bunch of games) Tucker still hung out with Danny and Sam, but he felt like a third wheel then he started to date Valerie (Will she ever find out about Danny?)

For Jazz, she went off to college and after knowing Danny was going to be okay failing grades rocketed back up.

Maddie and Jack, lived a normal life after finding out their son was Phantom and even helped him. (Taking midnight ghost hunts, letting him sleep in and then giving him a note for school, ect)

For Valerie, she continued to hunt Phantom **(May do story about her finding out) **she unknowingly hunted her boyfriend's best friend.

For Dani, she lived on her own for a while in tell Val found her watching Danny from the roof and is trying to get her dad to adopt Dani!

Yep you could say Life was once again normal, or as normal as it could be.

**I May Do a New Book off this set up. Maybe twist it a bit. (Valerie would be my main person) (Dani would get adopted)**

**Please Review**

**GIVE ME IDEAS!**


	6. Bonus Chapter 2 Girl Time

**Bonus Chapter 2 Girl Time**

Sam lay in her bed face in her pillow soft sobs could be heard and she wondered if she was just being selfish.

No if Danny couldn't even remember then what was the point of watching him die again.

Just then a soft tap reached her ears she looked towards the window hoping for Danny. It was a Dani and a Phantom the only thing was this Phantom was a girl and ended her name NI. Sam sighed and motioned for Dani to come in.

"Sam," The girl said. "Danny needs you there with him."

Sam just shook her head and said, "No I can't watch him die again. Besides he doesn't even remember me."

"Sam he does. He told me to tell you that he remembers," Dani practically yelled the words as Sam stared shocked. Mouth dropping open and then sliding into a grin.

Then she laughed out of relief, exhausted, and new found fear. "Well come on Dani we need to get to his house now!" Sam yelled jumping from the bed.

Knocking was heard from the door and Dani went invisible as Sam's mom and dad walked in. "Sweetie we bought you some new dresses you need to at LEAST try them ON. WITHOUT making them better!"

"NO! Mom, Dad I have to go to Danny's now!" Sam yelled.

"Sweetie we know you miss your friend, but he's dead now. Ghosts got him remember," Her mom said absolutely no sorrow in her voice.

"Mom, but he's. . ." Sam tried.

"No, buts now I'm going to leave and you come out when your done," Sam sighed and after her Mom left she turned to the invisible Dani and said, "You're going to need to leave in tell I'm done. Go downstairs watch a movie I'll keep my parents up her."

A voice with no body answered, "Okay and becoming visible for a second flew down through the floor."

Sam stared at the DISGUSTING PINK DRESS and started to take off one boot, "Well," she said out loud. "Let's get it over with."


	7. Sneak Peek!

SNEEK PEAKS

**1st two Paragraphs**

Sea Of Hates

Valerie rode on her hover board tears were running down her cheeks, but couldn't be seen behind her mask. She had just found out moments ago that Danny had been kidnapped, by a ghost. She had left before Jack and Maddie announced who the ghost was, but that was because she already knew who the ghost was Phantom.

She was going to kill that ghost with-in an inch of its afterlife, because he had destroyed hers. She found him almost right away, and he was coming out of Danny's room.

**Rest of Story Up Soon!**


End file.
